Buffalo
Buffalo is a large MudWing hatched first out of his group of sibs. He's a very strong, aggressive MudWing and was named for his large body and facial structure and mottled coloring that mimics that of a buffalo's. Biography Buffalo was easily one of the strongest bigwings of his generation. He easily helped each of his sibs from their own eggs and lead them strongly ever since. He knew he was important and kept the group together since he was a dragonet. He helped his sibs train and prepared them for the war raging around. Under his steady leadership and sharp skills on the battlefield, not one of his siblings were lost to the war, unlike many other troops. However, after the war, things became very quiet. It started feeling like training every day had no purpose anymore and Buffalo was quickly getting irate with the lack of action and the quietness of everything in general. However, over a period of time he became very close with the second oldest sib, Ox. He often spoke with Ox and vented about his frustrations. His younger brother was always there to listen to him. It seemed like the relationship was going to last until the grave. That was until Lamb walked by on a fateful night. Buffalo saw the way that Ox had looked at her. For a minute, he swore he could see his brother's very soul. And he became insanely jealous. Because if Ox had looked over at him and away from Lamb, Buffalo was sure he would have seen the exact same look in his own dark eyes. Buffalo didn't pay much mind to Ox after that. He knew that once the once a month breeding night came, Lamb could be his. He just had to wait. Unfortunately, that plan was easily ruined when Lamb's bigwings promised her talons in marriage to Ox. It was easy to say that Buffalo was beyond furious. He snapped and threatened Ox, telling him he'd meet his death if he went to meet Lamb that night. However, Ox ignored him and went to meet her anyways. So, Buffalo started to plan Lamb's abduction. Not only did he want Lamb, he also wanted to get back at his brother for ignoring his threats. He wanted revenge. The second Lamb was stolen was the second the brawl between the two brothers started. Their quarrel split their siblings in half. Yak, Wildebeest, and Goat all chose to support Buffalo and turned their backs on Ox. Only a few weeks later did another MudWing called Fawn join him as well. Boar, Stag, Moose, and Thistle (Lamb's bigwings) decided to support Ox's side--a grave mistake in Buffalo's eyes. Buffalo was ruthless in the feud. He purposely tried to instigate street fights, hoping to catch Ox off guard one day and kill him. He took every chance to steal Lamb back and forth. And once he had her, he'd make the largest deal he could out of it. He'd parade her around the streets at his side, showing her off, making it very clear that she was his. Expectedly, he was infuriated every time Ox managed to figure out a way to steal her away from him again. It wasn't long before the petty street fights and exchanges ended in the death of a sibling--Stag. Buffalo celebrated Stag's death, seemingly forgetting that he had helped him out of his egg himself. However, after the death, he was summoned (along with Ox) to Queen Moorhen's palace. She warned them both that if their public fights happened against and disturbed the peace, then she'd banish them both. Buffalo didn't care. But eventually, Lamb disappeared. When he realized that his brother didn't have her, Buffalo was tipped off and he learned that some lone MudWing had smuggled her out of the territory and to the SkyWing Kingdom. So, he took off, hoping to beat Ox to Lamb. Unfortunately, it didn't work out that way. The two brothers ended up encountering each other face to face at the same time. They found Lamb asleep against an intimidating looking masked SkyWing-NightWing hybrid who calmly challenged them to a fight. He promised them Lamb if they were able to kill him. Buffalo did not hesitate before accepting the challenge. Unfortunately, he was beaten badly and the masked hybrid ended up sparing his life. Buffalo limped back to MudWing territory, his pride and ego hurt more than his body. With Lamb gone and out of both of their grasps, he realized that there was no reason for the civil war to go on. Their siblings scattered away, seemingly lost to both of them. The two brothers went their separate ways and never saw each other again. Appearance Buffalo is much larger than other MudWings. He's very overweight, but uses his extra weight to his advantage. He's just as terrifying as a muscular MudWing on the battlefield. The main thing that many take notice of when they see Buffalo are his horns. When he was younger, he ended up having both of his horns snapped off in one of his first battles in the SandWing Succession War. He replaced them with the horns of a buffalo and welded the pieces to what was left of his broken horns. He also has a necklace of fangs and talons strung up on silver. No one's really sure where he got all the bones. Abilities Just like any other MudWing, Buffalo is capable of holding his breath for an hour and breathing fire when he's warm enough. He's a complete unstoppable force in battle and throws his weight around when he can, crushing opponents to the ground or into rocks and trees. Once he gets a hold on an enemy, they most likely won't get out from under him alive. Personality Buffalo has always been a loud, angry MudWing. He was aggressive from the first day he was hatched and to his last. He never thinks before he acts and he's always one to speak his mind and assert his dominance and views on others. He's arrogant and usually doesn't like listening to anything but his own voice. He's a very spiteful, veangeful dragon. He holds many grudges that he doesn't have the mental capacity to remember most of the time. He values getting back at dragons almost more than anything else and doesn't really care what others think of him as long as he's getting what he wants in the end. Buffalo's loyalties are never truly grounded or solid. They shift based on the situation, resulting in many dragons that want him dead and more that have been hurt by his many betrayals. Relationships Ox Buffalo hates Ox. There's no other way around it. He has no conflicting feels about him at all. There's nothing but burning anger and hatred in Ox's direction. Buffalo would do anything to make sure that Ox is miserable and that Lamb stays at his side. Yak Buffalo finds Yak a special type of annoying. One that needs his assistance in shutting up. He normally can't stand being in the same area as Yak, even though Yak does most of his dirty work when he's not feeling up to it. Wildebeest Buffalo can stand Wildebeest just a bit more than Yak, but not that much. He values predictability and Wildebeest (like his name suggests), is quite wild and unpredictable. Moose Buffalo actually liked Moose quite a lot before the quarrel. She often did the best in his battle training and was the easiest to fight alongside with. However, after the civil war started between him and Ox, Buffalo only saw Moose as another dragon to hate for betraying him. Boar Before the feud, Buffalo had a good bit of respect for Boar. However, it was only because she didn't seem to fear him at all or have any urge to please him or make him proud. He respected how self absorbed she was and how she simply didn't care. However, at one point, Buffalo ended up accidentally getting her wounded in a battle, and she never forgave him afterwards, not that Buffalo really cared. Stag He always found Stag to be too quiet. Buffalo thought that Stag simply thought about too many things and didn't speak enough to voice those things. He found it shady and suspicious and didn't trust Stag all that much. Stag also refused to participate in his battle training often, preferring to read scrolls in the marshes instead, so Buffalo kind of took it as a personal insult. He didn't mourn much when Stag died. Goat Honestly, Buffalo likes Goat the most out of all of his supporters. She never really questioned him and was always eager to obey and please. She's the easiest to get along with when it comes to Buffalo. She's almost like his foil, but she doesn't ever try to go against him. Fawn Fawn supported Buffalo because she was in love with him. She had hoped that if she stuck around long enough, Buffalo would realize and return her feelings or fall out of love with Lamb. However, he never did and she grew to hate Lamb, blaming her for Buffalo's disinterest. Fawn sucked up often to Buffalo and did everything in her power to get his attention, but most of her efforts never worked. Lamb Buffalo has his heart set on having Lamb as his and his alone. He's outwardly aggressive and loud when talking to her, trying to make sure that she's always submissive to him. He never really learned how to be gentle, so it's not all that fun for Lamb to be around him. He scares her often to keep her under his talons and quieted down. He sees her as more of an object than anything else. Although he does adore her, he doesn't show it. Warcry After the fight that easily determined Lamb's fate and who she would end up with, Buffalo hated Warcry with burning passion. His hatred and anger never faded and it remained with him until the day he died. Trivia * No one knows where he gets his bone jewelry from. * He has a vast bone collection. * He once accidentally stepped on a mouse when he was a dragonet and killed it. He cried secretly for two days and two nights. Gallery ] ] Category:MudWings Category:Content (Squilin) Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Status (BigWing)